Shots de Tequila
by xBumblebee girl
Summary: Él, un exitoso hombre, pero virgen, y tímido cuando se trata de mujeres... Una noche de alcohol te puede desinhibir de muchas formas, especialmente cuando se comparte con una hermosa joven dispuesta a jugar. Pero siempre hay que asumir las consecuencias.


Primera historia!... no se burlen, si? xD... hasta yo me avergüenzo un poquito de lo que escribi... fue bastante mmhh rated M xDD

Espero que no tenga tan mala recibida la historia xd ... para todas las que leen ¡Gracias! de antemano :3

* * *

><p>Shots de Tequila.<p>

EPOV

Estaba durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama hasta que un estridente ruido me despertó. Abrí un ojo para mirar en mi habitación y comprobé que era mi teléfono celular el que estaba sonando, perezosamente tome el teléfono y vi que era mi hermano, Emmett.

-eeh! Edward… ¡hombre! Necesito pedirte un favor- Dijo animadamente.

Bufe frustrado. Mire la hora en el reloj de mi mesita de noche y marcaban las 1 de la madrugada. _Maldita sea._

-Hola, hermano. Yo también me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar- Dije irónicamente y suspire- Emmett, ¿Sabes, aunque sea, la hora que es?

-Cl-claro que siii!, es la hora de… jeje… ayudar a tu queriiido hermano mayor- y comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-¿Estás ebrio?... en fin, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Respondí molesto.

- Eddieee- Dijo Emmett con voz melosa- Necesito que me vengas a recoger al bar de Jasper y me alojes en tu depar-rtamento… ve-veras, no recuerdo donde deje el auto y… y Rosie me va a-a matar- comenzó a lloriquear y a balbucear incoherencias.

-Esta bien- Suspire y comencé a removerme lentamente- Estaré ahí en media hora.

-Graaacias! Hermanii-ito! – Chilló Emmett y luego cortó la llamada.

Me levanté de la cama y quince minutos después estaba manejando en mi adorado Volvo plateado hacia el "Watson's waltz", uno de los bares más populares de Chicago, y que para la satisfacción de Emmett, su dueño, Jasper _Whitlock_, era nuestro amigo y esposo de nuestra pequeña hermana, Alice.

Al llegar aparqué cerca del bar en caso de tener que arrastrar a esa masa de músculos que se hacia llamar hermano, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegué a la entraba del edificio y encontré a Emmett manoseando y siendo manoseado por dos mujeres. Y hay que decirlo, no parecían unas damas.

-¡Emmett! ¡¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? Te vas a casar en dos semanas y quieres engañar a Rosalie?- Le grité exasperado, cuando me vio comenzó a reír jocosamente y se me acerco tambaleándose.

-Hermaniitoo!, p-pero qu-que estupideces dicees…- Me abrazó por los hombros y nos acercamos a las mujeres que estaban con él- Te presento a Tanya y Victoria- Las dos chicas eran hermosas, la primera tenia unos brillantes ojos azules y un cabello rubio rojizo, mientras que la segunda era pelirroja y de unos profundos ojos verdes, éstas tenían unos cuerpos exuberantes que cortarían la respiración a cualquier hombre, pero claro, yo no me sentí así- Chicas, él es Edward, de quien les hablé…

Tanya se acercó a mí, me tomo del brazo restregando sus pechos contra este y me dio un mojado beso en la mejilla- Hola Eddie, yo gustosa te ayudo a resolver tu problema…- La miré como si le estuviera saliendo otra cabeza y luego sentí como Emmett reía bajito, lo miré pidiendo una explicación y me alejó para tener un poco más de privacidad.

-Edward, aquí tengo dos hermosas y calientes mujeres solo para ti, para que te ayuden con ese problemilla tuyo y por fin puedas convertirte en un verdadero hombre- Dijo él, lo miré con ojos como plato y me demoré en procesar sus palabras, al darse cuenta volvió a hablar- Vamos, hombre!, follatelas de una vez y deja de ser un miserable virgen…- Hablo con voz patosa por el alcohol, pero aún así con su estridente voz, mis mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente y vi todo rojo por la furia.

_¡Esta vez si que lo mato! ¡Hijo de…! detente Edward, es tu hermano y tu madre no es una puta. Respira, tranquilo… tranquilo._

Cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente un par de veces, luego los abrí y lo miré con todo el odio y la poca dignidad que me quedaba_. ¡Más encima ellas lo sabían!_

-Emmett, si no fueras mi hermano te mataría aquí mismo, pero no quiero hacer sufrir a Esme y por ser el mayor imbécil de la historia- Me miró con la sonrisa en la cara- tu querida Rose se enterará en las que andas; con "hermosas y calientes mujeres"- Le dije irónicamente y su rostro se descompuso.

-Es-pera, Edward, no… no, Rosie no, por favor…- me rogó con su mandíbula desencajada.

Lo agarré de la camisa aunque fuese más alto y corpulento que yo y lo amenacé.

-La próxima vez que te metas con mi… con mi vir-virginidad, haré que Rose se entere de toda esta mierda que has montado- Le dije nerviosamente y me fui rápidamente sin despedirme, ni mirar atrás. _Como tan cabrón, me hace levantarme a estas horas para hacerme una broma y más encima humillarme._

Si no fuera por que lo conozco y es lo suficientemente estúpido como para humillarme a propósito (al menos de esa forma), sumándole el alcohol en su cuerpo que sobrepasaba la ingesta normal, no lo hubiese perdonado, pero después de todo era mi hermano, estúpido, pero mi hermano al fin y al cabo.

Luego estaba mi "problema". Soy un hombre de 24 años, maduro, con un excelente trabajo en un importante hospital de Chicago, una buena paga, atractivo y varonil, pero era virgen…era malditamente virgen y tímido a la hora de intimar con una mujer. _Parezco una mujer, maldita sea, solo me falta el vestido y cortarme a mi amigo de abajo y ya era una verdadera mujer._ Y no soy gay, eso lo puedo asegurar, pero todavía no encontraba a la mujer que sacara al animal que llevaba dentro y que me hiciera follarla hasta el cansancio.

Llegué a mi departamento y me tire en la cama, tratando de olvidar todo el mal rato, me costo, pero igual caí profundamente dormido.

.

.

Una semana después de mi humillación por parte de mi ebrio y estúpido hermano, las cosas en la familia se revolucionaron, obvio, quedaba un poco más de una semana para la boda de mi imbécil hermano con Rosalie Hale, su novia desde la preparatoria. Y ella, junto con Alice y Esme, mi madre, estaban como locas por la casa y la ciudad preparando todo para la esperada boda.

Me encontraba en la casa de mis padres con un arrepentido Emmett, Jasper y mi padre Carlisle, preparando la barbacoa de la semana en familia. Vi como Alice corría por los pasillos hablando por su teléfono celular completamente hiperactiva y todos los hombres sintieron un escalofrío cuando la pequeña duende puso su mirada en nosotros, colgó su teléfono y se acercó con una mirada de inocencia fingida. Pasamos la tarde muy a gusto, pero seguía nervioso por las constantes miradas que me mandaba Alice, estuve esperando el momento en el que me dijera algo, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

Era martes, oficialmente quedaba una semana para la boda de Emmett y Rose, yo estaba en mi departamento descansando luego de un extenuante día en el hospital cuando mi celular sonó, vi quien era y los colores se fueron de mi rostro. Me preparé para lo que venia y contesté.

- ¿A-alice?

- ¡Hermanito!... hoy saldremos los seis e iremos al bar para celebrar todos juntos la ultima salida de solteros de Rose y Emm, así que te esperamos a las nueve afuera del bar y si no apareces... ¡Mañana date por muerto!- Lo dijo todo de corrido, confundiéndome.

-¿Seis?, Alice…- Le reproché, siempre invitaban a alguna chica de más para mi fastidio.

- ¡Sip, seis! ¿No te lo mencioné? ¡El fin de semana pasado llegó Bella! Es una amiga que tenemos con Rose de la universidad y vino desde L.A ya que se va a trasladar permanentemente por el trabajo… ¿No es emocionante?- chilló.

-Mmh…- Suspiré- Esta bien, Alice… Nos vemos a las nueve, te tengo que cortar. Adiós

Miré la hora en el celular, eran las cinco y media, todavía tenia tiempo para descansar, me acomodé más en el sofá donde estaba y me puse a dormitar, esperando que la salida de la noche no me provocara una jaqueca.

.

Llegue con un poco de retraso al bar, así que cuando entre vi que ya estaban instalados en una mesa, pero solo eran los cuatro que normalmente estaban, sin ningún rastro de esa amiga de L.A de la que habló Alice. _Para mi suerte_, pensé.

-Hola chicos, siento la demora- me senté, sin antes ir a la barra a pedir un wisky, Alice y Rose hablaban sobre la boda y los chicos y yo comentábamos cosas acerca del trabajo.

-Ya regrese- Dijo una dulce voz a mi espalda, miré de quien se trataba y el aire se me quedó atascado. Ella era hermosa, era una diosa_._ La chica que se encontraba junto a la mesa era _su perdición_. De estatura media, pálida y delgada, su cabello marrón estaba atrapado en una estilizada cola de caballo alta, tenía unos enormes ojos chocolates muy expresivos y sus labios… ¡_Oh, sus labios!_ … su cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto con un vestido strapless azul eléctrico que parecía una segunda piel de lo ajustado que era, a simple vista se veía que no llevaba brasier, pero aun así sus pechos rellenos se sostenían a la perfección, su estrecha cintura anticipaba unas anchas caderas que me llamaban a hundirme en ellas y sus piernas largas y apenas cubiertas hasta la mitad del muslo estaban acompañados por unos tacones alto que te invitaban al sexo. ¿_Qué se sentirá tener esos tacones hundidos en mi trasero mientras la penetro duro?_

Me quedé paralizado, además de haberla admirado más de la cuenta me paralicé al tener esos pensamientos… no lo podía creer y quedé estupefacto mirando a su rostro, ella se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo la vista… _Adorable._

Escuché un carraspeo que me hizo quitar la vista de mi pecado personal y fijé la vista en Alice, ella sonreía picaramente y yo entrecerré los ojos.

-Hermano, ella es Bella; Bella, él es Edward- nos presentó. _Oh no, era ella._

Bella levantó la vista y la clavó en mis ojos, así todos mis pensamientos osados se fueron por el retrete y volvió a aparecer el cohibido Edward.

- Un gusto, _Edward_- me tendió su mano con una sonrisa tierna, pero con una mirada para nada inocente, yo me sonrojé mientras la tomaba tímidamente, una corriente eléctrica cruzó por nuestras maños y se alojó en mi miembro, haciendo que se endureciera dolorosamente. Avergonzado fui al baño a relajarme un poco, luego de lavar mi cara me miré al espejo y vi mis ojos más oscurecidos de lo normal y como estos reflejaban el deseo. Me sentía extraño y desconcertado ante esta nueva sensación, ni siquiera en la preparatoria, con todas esas adolescentes tan hormonales, sentí algo tan intenso. Miré hacia mi pantalón y me sorprendí por el bulto que sobresalía notoriamente, pensé cosas desagradables para bajar mi erección, por ejemplo, esa vez que Emmett entró a mi habitación, ebrio y solo con un brasier de Rose en la cabeza, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante el trauma. Suspiré hondo y me preparé para salir, cuando llegué a la mesa los chicos habían ido a baliar con sus respectivas novias y Bella me estaba esperando, bebiendo de mi wisky y echándose uno de los pequeños hielos a su boca, me senté a su lado y observé lo que hacía, ella me ignoraba mientras lamía el hielo en su boca de una forma jodidamente sexy, hasta que terminó por tragarlo y mirarme directamente.

-Los demás están bailando- yo solo asentí como retrasado y se formó un silencio.

Al principio el silencio se torno muy incómodo, pero después ella lo rompió y hablamos de cualquier cosa, desde la boda de Rose y Emmett, hasta su traslado en una de las más importante librería del centro, creando un agradable ambiente. Bella me miraba intensamente, haciendo que las imágenes traumantes de Emmett ya no sirvieran de nada para apagar el fuego que se estaba formando dentro de mí.

-¿Bailamos?- preguntó, yo la miré con duda, pero ella tomo de mi mano- ¡Oh! Vamos, será divertido- y prácticamente me arrastró hasta la pista de baile…

La música era bastante movida y a pesar de ser un hombre completamente tímido sabia moverme, así que no me avergoncé en ese ámbito, pero al pasar las horas la música se fue haciendo más provocativa y ejercía un poder en los presentes para chocar sus cuerpos entre si de una forma muy íntima. Para nosotros no fue exento ese hecho y fue tarde cuando estábamos bailando muy pegados, Bella movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música y eso me perturbaba, la giré suavemente dejando su espalda en mi pecho y nuestras caderas muy juntas, comenzó a bailar lentamente, frotando su trasero con mi ya avanzada erección, sacándome un jadeo bastante vergonzoso, de pronto ella paró de bailar y se volteó para fijar su mirada en la mía.

-Llévame a tu casa- Pestañee, pensando que escuche mal y ella volvió a hablar captando mi aturdimiento- Vamos a tu casa- acercó su pecho al mió y pude sentir sus endurecidos pezones contra mi camisa, tomo mi mano y me volvió a arrastrar, esta vez fuera del bar. Sin pensar la lleve a mi auto y por consiguiente a mi departamento.

Íbamos subiendo por el ascensor y se me acerco de una forma felina y con una mirada provocativa haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara, estampo sus labios a los mió y yo reaccione al instante, a pesar de tener más fuerza que ella y mantener fuertemente su cintura con mis manos, ella me acorraló en una esquina del ascensor, cuando sonó el timbre indicándonos que ya habíamos llegado me soltó. Entramos rápidamente al lugar y por primera vez me avergoncé de mi "independencia" en los quehaceres del hogar, no me había percatado de la ropa que estaba tirada en el living de la casa y ni me quería imaginar mi habitación, pero al parecer a Bella no le importó por que se arrojó a mis brazos y volvió a devorar mis labios, mientras yo parecía una niñita de lo nervioso que estaba, deliberadamente soltó mis labios y me miró profundamente.

-Juguemos- ronroneó, comenzó a caminar por el living hasta que encontró el minibar, se lo quedó mirando y desapareció por el pasillo mientras yo me instalaba en el sofá, a pesar de ser un maleducado por no haber ido a buscar lo que ella buscaba me agradó la sensación de verla en mi ambiente con tanta naturalidad. Regreso con un limón y un cuchillo, comenzó a cortarlo mientras fijaba sus penetrantes ojos en mi rostro, yo no pude apartar los míos de sus pechos al ejercer la pequeña fuerza para cortar el limón, cuando éste estaba listo acercó un tequila del minibar y unos vasos, nos tiramos al suelo y comenzamos a jugar, haciendo preguntas relacionadas a algo y el que se demoraba en contestar o se equivocaba debía tomar del tequila. Luego de haber vaciado más de la mitad del tequila con varios shots entre los dos y al estar bastante mareados comenzamos a hacernos preguntas más personales.

- Cuéntame algo vergonzoso sobre ti- dijo luego de que ella me contara que había tenido sexo por primera vez en el baño público de algún restaurant con su primer novio.

-Soy virg…-Callé súbitamente al darme cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de decir por mi estado de ebriedad. Ella me miro divertida y comenzó a removerse lentamente, frotando sus senos entre sí… _Oh Dios, es jodidamente sexy._

- ¿Soy... _virgen?_ – La vi entre mis pestañas y luego baje la mirada mientras asentía, estaba completamente avergonzado y enrabiado por parecer una maldita niña. Se formó un incómodo silencio en el que ella me quedó mirando mientras yo miraba mi tequila, no agarre limón y trague mi shot de tequila directamente.

- A-ahora… cuéntame algo de ti- Dije sin mirarla, esperando que se burlara de mi la mire con cara de poker.

_-Te la quiero mamar_ – La miré sorprendido, pensando en que me estaba poniendo sordo, pero al parecer no lo había hecho, ya que con una fuerza que me sorprendió para su pequeño cuerpo, me levantó y me tiró al sofá, luego se acomodo entre mis piernas y comenzó a masajear mi miembro sobre el pantalón, en ese momento yo estaba tremendamente duro y la ropa apretaba dolorosamente mi palpitante pene. Miró mi rostro con una sonrisa ladina y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón lentamente, _muy_ lentamente, gemí de frustración y ella sonrió mucho más. En ningún momento dejo de mirar a mis ojos esperando algo que le diera a entender que se detuviera, pero al parecer no lo encontró y yo tampoco tenia la intención de detenerla.

-Creo que es momento de portarse mal… -ronroneó coquetamente.

Vi como agarraba mi pantalón, lo bajaba y lo sacaba rápidamente. Paró en seco y se levantó, se acercó a mi y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente mientras se arrojaba a mi regazo y ponía sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y se frotaba contra mi miembro, solté un gruñido que al parecer le gusto por que ronroneo de nuevo, sin darme cuenta mi camisa desapareció y yo tire desesperadamente de ese vestido del demonio que me tenía duro como una piedra, la aleje para observar su cuerpo cubierto con tan solo una tanguita y me maraville ante la visión de sus pechos rellenos, pero ella aprovechó esa oportunidad para soltarse y hacer desaparecer mi bóxer por algún lugar de la casa y agarrar mi erguido miembro entre sus manos para luego acariciarlo, gemí ante la deliciosa sensación, vi como miraba mi miembro y en seguida se lo engullía en su boca con ansias, lo que logro dejarme sin respiración. La imagen que tenía ante mi era sin duda la cosa más maravillosa que había visto, ni las películas porno más calientes con las que me masturbaba superaban lo que estaba pasando entre mis piernas; Bella comenzó a jugar con su lengua alrededor de mi glande, saboreándolo y mordisqueándolo haciéndome gemir y gruñir como animal, luego lamió toda la extensión de mi miembro, de la base hasta la punta para luego meterlo por completo a su boca.

-¡Bella! – Gemí ante la tortuosa sensación.

Mientras que con una mano masajeaba mis testículos, con la otra me masturbaba lo que no alcanzaba de mi pene en su boca, haciendo que se sintiera jodidamente bien, con mis manos en su suave cabello ya suelto marqué el ritmo que deseaba y sentía como su boca entraba y salía rápidamente, succionando la cabeza de mi miembro. Cuando salía presionaba levemente su lengua en mi hendidura; comencé a embestir en su boca furiosamente, el chocar con el fondo de su garganta lograba que ella soltara unos ahogados gemidos que estaban volviéndome loco.

-¡Bella! Me… me ven-vengo – Jadeé y de súbito ella se separó, gruñí exasperado y la agarre para tratar de volver a poner su cabeza entre mis piernas, pero ella no me lo permitió, me miró evaluadoramente y me saco del sillón.

-No creas que tu primera corrida con una mujer será en su boca… - se acercó a mi y froto sus senos con mi pecho acelerando mi respiración – te vas a correr dentro de mi…– susurró mientras lamía mi lóbulo. Vi como me tiraba a la cama y se subía a horcajadas sobre mi, me sorprendió la forma en la que me desconectaba de lo que me rodeaba y no haberme dado cuenta que nos dirigíamos a mi habitación, pero era como si yo orbitara solo a su alrededor y lo demás no existiera.

Se levantó con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a recorrer mi habitación, tomo algo y luego volvió a tirarse sobre mí y a besarme codiciosamente, cuando sentí un pequeño apretón en mis muñecas comprendí que ella había hecho algo malo, mire a donde se encontraban mis manos y las encontré sobre mi cabeza, amarradas al cabecero de la cama con la corbata que había usado ese día en el trabajo y que al llegar tiré despreocupadamente en el suelo de mi habitación; trate de soltarme, pero al parecer la pequeña gatita que tenia sobre mi tenía más fuerza de la esperada, la miré con miedo en los ojos y ella ensanchó más su pícara sonrisa.

Tiro de su pequeña tanga dejándonos completamente desnudos, volvió a ponerse a horcajadas mientas un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando vi que frotaba su sexo contra mi duro pene, mojándolo de paso. La vista que me mostraba era suficiente para llevarme al mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida, pero me contuve esperando follarla rudamente.

Agarró mi miembro con una de sus manos y lo puso en su entrada, metiéndolo solo la punta, dándome un toque de lo caliente que estaba su interior, alcancé a hablar antes de que mi mente se pusiera en blanco.

-Con…condón – logré jadear, ella me miró respirando forzosamente esperando que le dijera donde, mire a la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama - en el ca…jón – termine por gruñir cuando ella se movió circularmente, se levanto de mi, me puso el condón y luego volvió a subirse sobre mi.

Me miró profundamente luego de introducir mi miembro en ella lentamente, cerré fuertemente los ojos ante lo caliente que se sentía, ella se abrazo a mí y me beso suavemente mientras cabalgaba mi pene.

Lo estrecha, suave y caliente que se sentía me abrumaba, por lo que comencé a levantar mi cadera y penetrarla más rápido, ella se tiro sobre mi haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran pegados y comenzó a jadear y gemir en mi oído, yo no paraba de gruñir. Mis dedos picaban por la desesperación por no poder tocarla, por sentir lo calida y suave de su piel.

Cuando la esencia de su cabello llego a mi nariz grité su nombre mientras la penetraba más agresivamente, abrí mis ojos y lo que vi me descolocó.

Ante mi podía ver nuestro reflejo en la televisión de la habitación y juro que fue la imagen más jodidamente sexy que había visto, mis caderas arremetían contra ella, y todo su trasero estaba expuesto a mi, podía ver su rostro contorsionado por el placer, sus mejillas sonrosadas y escuchaba como gemía débilmente mi nombre.

Eso hizo palpitar mi miembro y sus paredes se estrecharon contra mí de una manera tortuosa, arqueo su espalda y dejo sus pechos en mi rostro, agarre con mis dientes uno de sus pezones y ella grito fuertemente mi nombre, sentí que mi orgasmo llegaba y la embestí con más rapidez. Una fuerte oleada de fuego se alojo en mi miembro y luego se trasladó por todo mi cuerpo, gruñí su nombre cuando solté su pezón, Bella comenzó a convulsionar y cayó exhausta sobre mi, nuestra respiración era errática y ella débilmente alcanzó a desatar mis muñecas, la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho tratando de normalizar mi estado.

_Wow… fue wow_, pensé

-Wow…- soltó Bella luego de haber regulado su respiración, me miró con ternura – no puedo creer que eras virgen –y me besó suavemente. Yo reí.

Luego de eso nos quedamos abrazados en silencio, ella sobre mi pecho y yo acariciaba su cabello.

Recordé lo recién pasado y las sensaciones que viví, mi miembro reaccionó casi al instante y nos giré para quedar sobre ella.

-Bella…Eres un pecado... - susurré roncamente en su oído, esperando sonar seductor, al parecer funciono por que sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos.

_Comienza la venganza_, reí en mi interior.

Ataque su cuello besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo; ella jadeaba sonoramente.

-Ed…ward – gimió – Te quiero de nuevo dentro de mi… – ronroneó.

Decidí torturarla un poco, bese su mandíbula y me dirigí a sus labios, con mis manos masajeaba sus pechos lentamente, bese nuevamente por su cuello y baje hasta su clavícula haciendo que soltara un nuevo gemido, me acerque a su pecho izquierdo y lo metí en mi boca, con mi lengua lo saboreé completamente y con mi mano libre acaricie su plano vientre, bajé mi mano hasta su monte libre de rizos y entre sus pliegues encontré ese botoncito que haría que la llevara al completo éxtasis.

Mordisqueé por ultima vez su pezón para dirigirme al otro y hacer el mismo trabajo, su agitaba respiración me indicaba que lo que le hacia le gustaba. Mi miembro se endurecía otra vez y yo me sentía poderoso al hacer estremecer a Bella con mis neófitas manos.

Me separe de sus pechos y llegué a su ombligo el cual lamí y luego suspire en él, mientras ella se removía y agarraba de mis cobrizos cabellos desordenándolos más de lo que eran al natural.

Seguí descendiendo hasta llegar al tan esperado lugar. Olí su excitación y gruñí de anticipación. Ella me quiso alejar, pero no la dejé.

-Te quiero probar, _cariño_ – Dejé de atacar su clítoris con mis dedos y acaricié sus muslos internos, comencé a lamer su sexo lentamente, para luego meter mi lengua en su interior y comenzar a penetrarla con ella.

Escuchaba sus deliciosos gemidos y mi nombre entre suspiros, comenzó a estrecharse alrededor de mi lengua, lo que me hizo rozar mis dientes en su clítoris y ella convulsionó y se corrió, bebí y lamí todos sus fluidos, Bella jadeaba sonoramente y me miraba con una expresión que no logré descifrar.

Me cambie de condón, me posicione entre sus piernas y la penetré rápidamente, espere que se acostumbrara a mi, la abracé y besé desde su cuello hacia su mandíbula, empecé a moverme lentamente en su interior y me adentré a su boca con mi lengua.

Los gemidos que salían de su garganta me incitaban a moverme más rápido, agarró mi cabello entre sus manos cuando acelere mis movimientos; su mirada se perdió en la mía.

-¡Oh… Edward! – susurró cuando me moví circularmente en su interior.

Subí sus piernas a mis hombros dando un mejor ángulo de penetración, mientras ella gemía constantemente.

-¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! – gritó luego de estampar sus labios a los míos.

-Bella- gruñí sobre sus labios.

-¡oh, Dios mio… Edward! ¡No pu-edo… más! - Sentí como volvía a estrechar sus paredes en torno a mí y acelere más mis movimientos cuando mi miembro palpitó y sentí la explosión aproximarse.

Mordí su cuello, con la necesidad de marcarla como mía y eso la llevo al éxtasis, atrape su labio inferior y luego besé sus labios ahogando sus gritos mientras un fuerte orgasmo arremetió contra los dos.

Caí rendido contra su cuerpo y utilicé las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban para girarnos nuevamente y ponerla sobre mi cuerpo, abrazarla y taparnos, mientras sentía como el sueño nos vencía a ambos y todo se volvía negro.

Desperté por una franja de luz que se filtraba por la cortina y caía en mi rostro, me desperecé un poco y recordé lo sucedido anoche y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando espere envolver con mis brazos a Bella y su lugar estaba vacío. Me senté rápidamente en la cama, me puse el bóxer y fui al baño, al no encontrarla pensé en la cocina, una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro al imaginarla vestida con una de mis camisas preparando el desayuno, me dirigí ahí y la desilusión llego a mí. La casa estaba vacía.

_Se fue._

No entendí lo sucedido, y no sabia como reaccionar, por lo que me senté en el sillón mirando al infinito y no hice nada. Se que fue una reacción estúpida y luego me arrepentí, peor me sentía miserable y lastimado al encontrarme solo, quise mantener un poco de esperanza pensando que Bella salio y volvería, pero las deseché luego de unas horas.

Era miércoles y por mala o quizás buena suerte debía ir a trabajar, preferí concentrarme en el trabajo y olvidar mi fracaso ante la diosa que me dejó en el olvido.

Estaba siendo melodramático, pero tenía que refugiarme en algo. Por el día podía distraerme bastante en el trabajo, pero al llegar a mi departamento recordaba todo lo sucedido y por las noches sufría más por las consecuencias de recordarla, haciendo que me masturbara como un vil adolescente.

Estaba cayendo a una mini depresión y eso me frustraba. No entendía por que era tan importante todo esto, no lloriqueaba por que fuese mi primera vez y me botaran, no; no me comportaba como una niñita en ese ámbito, pero algo había. El "¿qué era?" del por que mi miserable estado me era desconocido.

_Era Bella._

.

Ansioso espere hasta el día de la boda de mi hermano, yo era padrino y sabia que Bella era una de las damas de honor, así que la vería otra vez.

No me importó nada, poco recuerdo de la boda, mi mente y toda mi atención estaban en la hermosa mujer envuelta en un delicado vestido celeste que me aceleraba la respiración y el corazón. Ella sabia de mí, que la observaba, en toda la ceremonia vi como dirigía miradas de reojo hacia mí y se sonrojaba haciendo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia y nos dirigimos a la fiesta estaba con todas las intenciones de ir donde ella y decirle todo lo que descubrí tras mi epifanía, pero todo se fue a la mierda después de unas horas.

Al principio todo estaba bien, le sonreía cada vez que la descubría mirándome y tenía pensado tener un acercamiento lento al notar que actuaba extremadamente tímida. Cuando vi como otros hombres invitados la miraban con lujuria vi todo rojo... ¡_Ella es mía! ... _Los celos me cegaron, no quería que nadie se le acercara, ni que un hombre la mirara, pero no podía hacer nada, yo no era algo para ella, era _nada _para ella.

Vi un chico rubio acercársele con claras intenciones de algo más, no aguante la furia y me acerqué a Bella.

.

.

BPOV

Lo había hecho. No podía creerlo. Por primera vez en mi vida había actuado de una forma totalmente desenfrenada y me había dejado llevar por las hormonas.

¡Esta bien!, no era virgen, pero siempre tímida y dócil en la cama. Jamás pensé que podría llegar a acostarme con un completo desconocido y menos aún con uno de ese tipo. Edward era especial; era el hombre más hermoso y sexy que había visto, y la timidez de él me hizo querer hacer travesuras, ¡y vaya que las hice! El saber que él era virgen me descolocó completamente y la Bella desenfrenada tomó las riendas de mi cuerpo; mirarlo tan cohibido y sus ojos llenos de deseo por mi me tornaron una pervertida, ¡Lo había amarrado a su propia cama! Y por si fuera poco lo cabalgué como una ninfomanía desesperada. Aunque él no se quedo atrás…

_mmmhh… _Gemí en mi mente al recordar como me había excitado luego de que tomara su primera vez.

Todavía sentía tatuado a fuego en la piel todo lo que habíamos hecho y las caricias que nos provocamos, recordar aquello provocaba un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre y en mis dedos por querer tocar más, mucho más.

Él me hizo sentir como ningún otro hombre lo hizo antes; sensual, deseada y, aunque no quería reconocerlo, también amada.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaban al darme cuenta realmente lo que había hecho. Había pervertido a alguien, lo había prácticamente obligado a tener sexo, emborrachándolo y luego llevándolo a la cama… aunque yo tampoco estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

Por eso huí.

Me sentía avergonzada por esa actitud, costaba cada vez más mirarse al espejo cuando pensaba que me había aprovechado de un hombre…

¡Ella!, que siempre fue a la que seducían y luego usaban, pero luego de huir asumió que ella fue la que lo usó.

Estaba en una encrucijada. Quería que pasara rápido el tiempo para verlo en la boda de Rose y a la vez quería que pasara muy, muy lentamente para no verlo.

Pero como yo no manejaba el tiempo y este se movía a una velocidad constante, el día de la boda llegó y con eso, tener que volver a verlo. Solo esperaba no hacer contacto directo con él, ya que no sabría como actuar.

Para sumar más mala suerte, Edward era el padrino de Emmett y como la dama de honor que era conllevaba que tendríamos que estar cerca. Cuando lo vi ahí, en la iglesia, mi corazón se desbocó, estaba hermoso, pero no tanto como cuando su rostro se contraía del placer.

En toda la ceremonia sentí como me miraba, por lo cual no logré concentrarse totalmente en ésta. A veces le dirigía pequeños vistazos para saber si él me observaba, pero al encontrarme con sus verdes ojos fijos en mí, mis mejillas ardían y bajaba la vista hacia mis manos que en mi regazo.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia todos nos dirigimos a la recepción de ésta, para luego ir a la fiesta.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, pero lo merecía. Cuando mis ojos viajaban hasta él éste, con toda su belleza y ese brillo en los ojos, sonreía de manera torcida haciendo que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara ante ese pequeño gesto, pero como decía antes, lo merecía. Ya que, a pesar de saber las reacciones que me provocaba, no podía estar más de unos pocos minutos sin fijar la vista en su perfecta presencia. Aunque ponía todo el esfuerzo en no hacerlo, pero este era bastante poco…

Su mirada me atraía como si se tratara de un imán, tenia que observar esos ojos esmeralda que me atrapaban, envolvían y me hacían sentir a su merced.

.

Pero no todo fue color de rosa. Sabia que era guapa, pero las miraditas que me mandaban algunos hombres en la fiesta eran bastante molestas.

Sin previo aviso, un chico rubio y de ojos azules se acerco con lascivia en su mirada, su plan era más que claro.

-Hola, _preciosa_. No te había visto por aquí- Me dijo tratando de sonar seductor. En realidad era bastante patético y yo estaba asqueada, pero trate de disimular bien para no ser desagradable – Mi nombre es Mike, y ¿el tuyo, _lindura_?

- Soy Bella – respondí monótonamente, él tomo mi mano y le dio un mojado beso, sentí la comida devolverse por mi garganta.

_-Bella,_ bueno, es bastante obvio – sentí como se acercó más a mi y sentí su pesado aliento en mi rostro – ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ó ¿Prefieres salir a dar una vuelta? – Dijo con una indirecta pintada en todas sus palabras.

- No gracias, no estoy de ánimo. – le dijé con desgana.

- Vamos, Bella, lo pasaremos _muy bien._ – Me tomó del brazo con el objetivo de sacarme de ahí, pero yo forcejeé.

- No, en serio que no quie… - pero las palabras se quedaron en mi boca cuando el tal Mike soltó mi brazo y al segundo se encontraba en el suelo con una mano en su mejilla.

Mire al culpable de aquella oportuna intervención y vi unos ojos verdes más oscuros de lo normal llenos de furia. Edward todavía mantenía la mano alzada con el puño cerrado, sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse rojos, pero él no le dio importancia, vi en cámara lenta como se arrojo sobre Mike. Me apiadé del pobre, ya que Edward era bastante alto y fornido y él se veía debilucho. Cuando Edward atizó el primer golpe, reaccioné.

- ¡Edward! Por favor, ¡detente! – Tomé sus hombros y vi como gente comenzaba a acercarse para ver el espectáculo sin hacer nada, él solo se libero de mis pequeñas manos, pero yo seguí insistiendo – Edward, ¿qué mierda estas haciendo? ¡Para!, lo estás lastimando.

Él paró en seco y se giró hacia mí y me miró con rabia en su mirada. Di un paso atrás y él dio uno aproximándoseme. Me agarro de los brazos apretándolos con un poco de fuerza y yo me queje, así que me soltó.

Se acerco a mi para que solo yo lo escuchara, pero creo que fracasó en su propósito por que la rabia que corría por sus venas no lo dejaba hablar bajito.

- ¡Mierda, Bella!, ¿estas defendiendo a esta escoria? -Volvió a tomarme de los brazos, pero más delicadamente y me zarandeó. – ¡Dímelo! – Me gritó – ¿Acaso él es más importante para ti? ¿Lo prefieres a él? …

Lo mire con terror y vi como Jasper se acercó a Edward y ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

- Eh, Edward. Vamos, hermano, tranquilízate… - Le dijo Jasper, socarronamente. _¡¿Porqué mierda Jasper sonríe?_ pensé.

Edward no lo escuchó y deslizo sus manos desde mis brazos hasta mi cintura, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Colocó una sobre mi espalda y me sacó del lugar tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada. _La próxima vez le recomendare que vaya al hospital por su bipolaridad…_ Hasta yo me sorprendí lo estúpida que se ponía mi mente cuando estaba junto a él.

Ya fuera del recinto me llevó hasta los estacionamientos, que estaban desiertos y oscuros por que la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad, me acercó hasta su volvo y me acorraló entre la puerta de éste y su pecho.

Posiciono todo su cuerpo sobre el mió y no había ni una pizca de mi cuerpo que no estuviera en contacto con el de él, tomo delicadamente mi cara con sus manos y me dio un beso feroz.

Al principio no le respondí, pero la necesidad que me transmitía su contacto me sobrellenó y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sentir sus labios y su cuerpo en contacto con el mió.

Mi mente se puso en blanco, pero tan rápido como se fue, llegaron las imágenes de su muy reciente actitud machista y traté de separarlo.

- Edward, déjame… - Corrí mi rostro a un costado, mientras que con mis brazos lo alejaba, pero él era más fuerte y sus labios comenzaron a llenar de mojados besos mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar. – Edward, por favor, basta… ya… ¡BASTA! – Saqué toda la fuerza que pude, logré alejarlo de mí y le propine una bofetada en la mejilla.

Mi mano comenzó a arder y Edward me miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos por la impresión, sus labios estaban hinchados, al igual cómo deberían estar los míos, pero eso no detuvo la rabia que se acumulaba en mí ser.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?, ¡actúas como un maldito cavernícola celoso! – le grite empujándolo, pero a pesar de mi enojo, él comenzó a relajarse… - ¿Qué fue eso de allí adentro? ¡Es mi problema lo que hago o no con mi vida!, Si quiero coquetear con alguien y luego acostarme con él es asunto mió!, tu no eres nadie para tratar de controlarme… - Lo vi tensarse y acercarse rápidamente a mi, me acorraló nuevamente contra su auto y tomo de nuevo mi rostro con sus manos.

-¡Tu eres mía! – me gritó con sus ojos negros por los celos y el enojo- esa marca en tu cuello lo demuestra! – toco bruscamente mi cuello donde había mordido la semana pasada, la furia invadió con más fuerza mi cuerpo… ¡_Me marcaba como su propiedad! ¡Como un animal!..._ Amenazaba con explotar y golpear a Edward hasta hacerlo llorar como una nena, pero antes que pudiera razonar él ya me tenía atrapada.

Atrapo mis labios con devoción e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, realizando una danza llega de pasión y amor, espera!...¿amor?; me estaba besando de una manera completamente nueva. Fue agresivo, pero excitante y yo no puede evitar soltar un gemido cuando mordió fuertemente mi labio inferior. Trate de alejarme, pero todo se me olvidó cuando rozo su dura erección contra mi vientre, haciéndome soltar un vergonzoso jadeo.

- ¡Edward…no! – Traté de separarnos nuevamente, pero me abrazo suavemente, comenzó a rozar su nariz contra mi cuello – Edward, esto no esta bien… por favor…

-Creíste que ibas a escapar- susurró mirándome a los ojos intensamente y frotándose contra mi, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda alojándose en mi vientre- tu liberaste al animal en mi- comenzó a acariciar mis costados lentamente, provocando que un gemido escapara de mis labios, rompiendo todas mis barreras- ahora… asume las consecuencias- y se acercó a mis labios para volver besarlos de una forma que nadie lo podía superar. Finalmente todas mis barreras cayeron, mi enojo se fue y no pude evitar corresponder el beso. Era una ciega, quería serlo, pero lo obvio no lo podía ni dejar pasar un ciego, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba y aunque me lo negara, lo amaba.

Yo era su _pecado personal_, y me encargaría de que nos fuésemos al _infierno_.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Siempre tuve ganas de escribir o leer algo donde Edward fuese un maldito virgen avergonzado y Bella una pervertida xD... pero creo que ni yo puedo lograrlo completamente, pero ya podré, ya lo haré (muajajajajaja) ...<p>

En fin, es la primera historia que escribo y tengo otras historias pendientes, pero realmente no se si deba o si tenga tiempo para hacerlo :/ ... El destino lo decidirá :3

Deby!


End file.
